The Next Unpredictable Chapter
by Colesprughead
Summary: We meet our characters four years later... Drama in Riverdale now gone or so they all thought... Jughead, Betty, Archie and Veronica all enter a new phase of their life - now out of teenage years they must deal with things on their own. Still with all characters from S1 and S2. Bughead and Varchie - with a little Falice. Not forgetting Choni and maybe a Kevin ship!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The drama of Riverdale had subsided…

Jason Blossom's killer discovered, The Black hood attacks had ended as the psychopath had been caught and Hiram Lodge's reign of terror over.

We resume this story four years later, back in riverdale with the same people, who have the same back stories, however this time the situations they encounter will change completely.

The core four are now on the way to the next chapter of their lives.

 **Start Chapter One to see what happens…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Betty and Jughead had moved in together about three months prior to this story.**

Betty looked over and saw a sleepy Jughead gazing at her. The sun was flooding in through the large windows. He blinked twice and widened his smile. She looked with a twinkle in her eye and said, "I know what this room needs!" Her eyes glowed and Jughead looked back even more mesmerised by his girlfriend. He replied by murmuring, "All it needs is you and me, like that it is perfect," Betty then stroked the side of his face and smiled.

"Oh Juliet.." he murmured referencing the day they had shared their first kiss. She leant in and kissed his forehead.

"No, although I love the romantics, I really do!" she replied, "What I wanted to say was that this room needs a work of art!" Betty said. Jughead's eyes lit up, he agreed with what she was saying. She was glad he agreed and then she leant in for a proper kiss. He leant in at the same time and their lips met in the middle. Even after nearly 5 years of dating the experience never grew old. He tasted the sweetness and passion.

Once their lips parted Betty smiled and then suggested breakfast. She slipped out of bed and put on a hoodie before walking out the room. Jughead heard Betty answer the phone and he smiled, only Betty Cooper could work on her Saturday off. At least he thought it was work.

He looked dazed for a while and thought to himself, "I am the luckiest man in the world,"

"What did you say?" Betty called from the other room, evidently she had hung up on her call.

Then, only then Jughead realised that he had not thought it but instead said it aloud. He felt himself blushing as her body appeared around the corner of the door holding a frying pan. She giggled and went back into the kitchen. He pulled the covers off himself then proceeded to make the bed before walking into the kitchen.

Betty while cooking, stood wearing only her little pyjama shorts and a hoodie. Jughead thought that she looked adorable, and he knew that she was only wearing a bra underneath which made it even better. She turned around and grinned, "Juggie, how many eggs and how much bacon?" After thinking for a moment Jughead replied, "2 eggs and 3 rashers please, Betts!"

"Coming right up!" She said very enthusiastically, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oh Betts, what are we doing today?" He asked her, she was definitely the organised one in the relationship!

"We are meeting Arch and Veronica for lunch at their place, then we are going to see Kevin and his new boyfriend in the evening."

Jughead stood up and got out two plates with some cutlery. He smiled as she brought over the pan with the food. After serving the fry-up onto some plates she chanted, "Dig in!" However before eating up his food, he stood up and turned to Betty, "Betts, you are truly the best girl in the world," she blushed a little and he leant in and whispered in her ear, "As much as I love your food there is something I would much rather eat,"

At first she looked a little confused, slightly worried, she new how much Jug loved food, but then he continued in a little whisper, "I want to eat you!"

"Juggie, I promise after food you can taste a little Betty," she planted a small kiss on his lips and sat down. He obliged and sat as well. She grinned at him and blushed pink.

"This absolutely great!" He said as he looked up from his plate after taking a bite.

"Thanks Jug. Actually, can I talk to you about something?" She looked slightly serious as she phrased her question. Jughead noticed that she had stopped eating and had her hands balled into a fist.

"Betts, you can talk to me about anything." He said as he stopped eating, took her hand and intertwined it in his, stopping what he new would end up as a crescent moon scar.

" I…I….I..I was contacted by someone I think you know, just now," she avoided eye contact as she said the name. "Penny Peabody," Betty felt Jughead's hand tense up as she said it.

"Betty, tell me exactly what she said." Jughead persisted while he bore a grave face.

"She said that she would be in contact with us and the serpents soon, and that sometimes a snakes underbelly gets hurt. Whatever that means."

"Betts," Jughead said slowly while he squeezed her hand, " She is talking about you, how you will get hurt, how you are my underbelly, my soft spot." He sniffed evidently trying to fight back tears.

"Juggie, look at me." Betty tilted her head and said, " We will go enjoy today and everyday until she contacts again," Betty used her determined, I don't give no shits voice. "If she attacks us, we both carry knives wherever we go anyway!,"

"But.." Jughead said definitely unconvinced at her proposition.

"No buts, if she goes to the Wyrm she'll be dealing with about 20 biker guys and quite probably Sweet Pea who could probably take out most the Sheriffs officials." Jughead looked a little more convinced and muttered, "I don't want to lose you again,"

Betty knew that Jughead was referencing the last time Penny had contacted him. He had broken up with Betty to protect her. That was around four and a half years ago though. Jughead broke her thoughts when he said, "It had been so long since I'd heard about her, from her, I thought she must have died."

"I know Jug, but please, promise me you won't push me away again." Betty quavered while asking Jughead the question.

"I won't push you away Betts, it's your choice if you want to get involved, at least this time you're a lot more handy with a flip knife," He showed a small side grin which comforted her a lot. Betty new that Jughead was loyal and she would risk her life for him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _I just wanted to remind you to review and suggest future situations – thank you so much for all the support. This is my first fic so I am so grateful._**

 ** _From C._**

Betty and Jughead had been through an emotional morning. After breakfast they sat on their sofa cradled, inclosed in each others arms. They didn't mind the silence. Betty took Jughead's hand and intertwined it with hers. Betty sniffled and murmured just loud enough for Jughead to hear, "I love you Jughead Jones."

Jughead thought about how Penny had called Betty. Why Betty? Why not him? Just when things were going so well, both of them having jobs and a home. He also admired Betty's honesty with him, she had told him about Penny contacting her within 30min of the call.

Betty was thinking about Penny, how had Penny known that she was Jughead's underbelly. Also how had Penny known her number?

A little while later it was time to head out to Archie and Veronica's. They lived in a high-end apartment similar to the Pembrooke.

"Alright Jug, I'm just going to quickly get changed before we go!" Betty said from the bedroom, she was excited as she had not seen Archie and Veronica in quite a while.

"Ok. I need to change too, because last time I checked turning up for lunch in your boxers was a no go!" Jughead laughed as he walked into the bedroom where Betty already was. "You look great, Betts" he said, he admired her figure while she did up the back of her pastel blue dress. She paired the dress with her Serpent jacket and glanced at the mirror before she said, "Jug, stop staring!"

"I can't," he said, "you look absolutely stunning,"

Betty blushed and gazed at Jughead's adoring expression. "What are you going to wear?" She asked looking through some of his clothes that were hanging in the wardrobe.

"I was thinking a black jumper paired with black trousers with my serpent jacket." He hoped this was the right answer because otherwise Betty would have to take charge.

"Perfect, I don't know why this has to be so formal, anyway it was V's idea!" there was a twinkle in her eye which he had not seen since the mornings dramatic turn. Betty was finally more relaxed.

After they had both finished getting ready, they linked arms and wondered out of the apartment together.

"Juggie," Betty said, "I know that now Penny is back things will be different but, I just want you to know that I won't stop loving you." There was a reassuring smile on her face.

"Betts, of course! Shall we pick up some flowers on the way to Archie and Veronica's?" Jughead suggested, squeezing her hand just to tell her it would be ok.

A little while later after stopping at the shop to pick up some flowers, Jughead and Betty arrived at Archie and Veronica's. The pair had moved in together about one year ago after both had felt they didn't fit in at home very well. Archie although he still had a close relationship with his dad, wanted freedom, and Veronica wanted to get away from her criminal parents.

Jughead leant over to ring the doorbell. The door made a few chimes before it was opened by a beaming Veronica. "Oh my goodness! B, Jughead, I haven't seen you guys in such a long time." Veronica exclaimed, probably over exaggerating a bit, she looked at the pair with sheer delight.

"Thanks V, for inviting us for lunch." Betty replied obviously pleased at her friends enthusiastic greeting. Veronica welcomed them into the apartment, taking the flowers in her right hand. Veronica and Archie's apartment had been decorated more to Veronica's style than Archie's, however an acoustic guitar lay to the side of the hallway – evidence that Archie hadn't been swallowed by a large eagle.

"Archiekins, come join us in the lounge." Veronica called towards the kitchen.

"Coming!" Archie replied. He walked into the lounge holding drinks and snacks, "Jug, I've got your favourite!" Archie was referencing the crisps in his left hand.

"Thanks pal," Jughead smiled and grinned a little. Betty noticed how happy he looked to be with his best friend.

"So, what has been going on in your lives?" Betty exclaimed hoping they had some interesting stories to tell. Jughead nodded also encouraging them to tell.

"We went to New York for two weeks!" Veronica told the group, "We went to get cupcakes, and saw the Statue of Liberty, visited my friends and generally went sight-seeing," Veronica bubbled as she listed what they had done while visiting the city.

"Wow! That sounds like so much fun!" Betty glanced at Jughead who prompted her to speak, "We are decorating our apartment and Jug and I were…"

Before she had finished she was interrupted by a high pitched beeping, which everyone knew was the smoke alarm.

"SHIT!" Archie cursed and ran back to the kitchen. Veronica however looked amused and grinned a little. This assured Betty and Jughead who were momentarily worried.

"Poor Archiekins, he tried to make some fancy food for lunch." Veronica sighed and headed into the kitchen to help.

"Well lunch is ruined!" Archie addressed the group after he had come back into the lounge. Veronica looked at her beau and thought of a great idea.

"This is just a suggestion but how about we go to Pops?" As Veronica said her proposition she saw Betty's eyes light up.

"That's an absolutely great idea! No hard feelings Arch.." Betty said in a soft, excited tone. Jughead nodded in agreement.

"Great! Veronica and I will just get our coats and then we can go." Archie smirked and remembered he hadn't been to Pops in a while.

After arriving at Pops the group were greeted by a very jolly Pop who asked, "The usuals?" He went on to list the groups preferred orders which they all returned with a smile.

"Yes Pop!" They chorused.

They sat down in the booth, the same booth they had sat in so many times before. It felt just the same as every time before, special and comforting.

"I can't believe we haven't been to Pops together for over a month," Betty exclaimed. Since it was normally a weekly necessity for them all to go to Pops on a Sunday together, not going for over a month seemed alien. Veronica also chimed, "We have all been so busy! Though hopefully this will become a regular again."

"I sure hope it does! You are some of my favourite customers." Pop had arrived with the drinks.

"Thanks Pop!" They all said in turn.

"Betts, you were about to tell us something before we were interrupted rudely by the alarm?" Archie prompted for her to continue where she had left off.

"It's quite amazing, honestly.." Betty paused to take a sip of her milkshake, "we wondered if you knew that a publisher has decided to print Jug's book!" Betty smiled looking directly at Jughead, her eyes were twinkling. Jughead looked back also, he was slightly embarrassed.

"Riverdale's own 'In Cold Blood,'" he said, then quickly added, "it is about Jason and the mystery of the Blossom family." There was silence from Archie and Veronica.

Pop appeared again this time with the food. He smiled before asking, "Anything else I can help you guys with? Pop had first met the adults sitting before him when they were still kids and teenagers, he grew sentimental sometimes.

"That's all Pop, Thanks!" Jughead answered.

Jughead's hand speedily reached out for a chip. Although eating a scrumptious, large breakfast Jughead was never full. He loved food nearly as much as he loved Betty.

"What have you got coming up in the calendar?" Veronica asked. Jughead peered at Betty knowing that she was the one for the question.

"Not much, we are seeing Kevin this evening and have serpent business to deal with next week." Betty replied. This reminded her of how Penny could strike at any time, she tensed up and clenched her fists. Jughead took her hand, relaxing her.

"We also have to go look at artwork for the apartment." Jughead glanced at Betty as he spoke and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Is everything alright B, you looked slightly anxious?" Veronica knew after many years of friendship, when Betty was worried and stressed. She had phrased her question wisely not wanting to offend her friend.

"We had a little setback this morning, that all!" Jughead replied for Betty. Not telling Archie and Veronica the whole truth was a good plan. He did not want to worry them.

The couples said their farewells, paid the bill and left the diner when Archie said, "If you need help with anything, just contact us?" He had implied that if their was trouble that Arch and V would be there to help.

Betty and Jughead walked back to the apartment lovingly close. Their day was far from over….


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Hi Guys, I have had exams in the last few weeks but, I think my upload schedule will be once a week or every two weeks. I have quite a lot of work at the moment! Remember to leave a review and follow or favourite. I am so grateful for all the support on this fic. My life is pretty hectic right now so sorry for irregular updates. *** I do not own Riverdale just the circumstances in this fic *****_

 _ **From C.**_

Betty and Jughead arrived at the White Wrym awaiting to see Kevin and his new mysterious boyfriend. However, the new boyfriend was very important. Betty and Jughead new that for Kevin, a boyfriend was serious and they would not be meeting this mystery man if this man were not special.

They entered the bar and the room fell silent, heads eyed up the couple, Jughead was serpent royalty and basically ran the joint. Betty was also treated with respect as anybody who had common sense knew not to mess with the Leader's girl.

"As you were!" Jughead straightened his jacket and walked on. The bar chattered again, going back to their drinks and snacks. Jughead's hand took Betty's and gazed into her eyes. His harsh and distant exterior was non existent when looking at the love of his life.

"Betty, Jughead over here!" Kevin leaped up from his seat and exchanged a warm embrace with Betty and shook Jughead's hand firmly.

The person standing behind the warm-hearted man who had just greeted the pair was what made their blood-run cold. It was none other than Joaquin DeSantos.

"Joaquin, what a lovely surprise!" Jughead said and showed that he was wary of the ex-serpent who had only reappeared in town recently.

"Jughead…" Joaquin nodded with respect for the leader and was apprehensive of Betty who had only been the girl next door when she had last met him. It used to be pastel pinks and creams but now was a mix of navy, blue, pink and black. She wore a serpent jacket with a double headed snake showing that she was an important member of the gang, just like Jughead and FP did. "How nice to see you again," he continued. After the last time Joaquin DeSantos was in Riverdale, Jason Blossom had ended up dead. This wasn't his fault but he was definitely involved.

"He arrived back in Riverdale two weeks ago, we rekindled our relationship," Kevin told the group.

Over the course of the evening the two pairs talked about all things, pointless and meaningful included.

"Jug, we should probably be heading home." Betty inquired obviously tired after the day's activities.

"Sure, Joaquin can I speak to you privately please?" Jughead asked with a serious tone. "Betts, you can come too, but Kevin please can you excuse us for a second." Jughead continued this time addressing Kevin and Betty.

The three went into the office at the back of the Wyrm.

"Joaquin, What are you doing here?" Jughead spoke sternly, glaring at the man in front.

"I.. I.. figured it was time to come home." Joaquin stammered. He was usually a smooth talker but Jughead was quite intimidating.

"Hmmm, I've got my eyes on you." Jughead retorted not trusting the charm of Joaquin. Betty watched over the conversation, the glaring eyes of a leader and the cowering eyes of a nervous young man.

"Jughead, I mean no harm truly,"

"Fine, don't think you will be welcomed by all though,"

With that Jughead excused Joaquin and they walked back into the main section of the bar.

Kevin stood up from where he was perched on the stool, "Everything okay?" He enquired glancing at Joaquin and then at Jughead.

"Yes, I just had to check up on a few things," Jughead said.

"We are going to make our departure then," Betty addressed the group. She walked up to Kevin and gave him a large hug.

"See you soon, Betty," Kevin spoke in her ear. "Bye Jughead!" He bellowed at the young man.

"Goodbye Betty, Jughead." Joaquin nodded his head in respect.

Jughead walked away and Betty stayed and said a final goodbye to the pair.

Jughead and Betty get on the motorbike and rode home.

When they arrived home they entered through the door and Betty let out a large sigh as if she had been holding her breath since they had left the home several hours previously.

"Jug, Do you think it is a coincidence that we met Joaquin on the same day Penny called?" Betty inquired.

"Betts, that is what I was thinking! That was the reason I called Joaquin aside at the Wyrm."

"He also could just have wanted to come home though," Betty muttered, this issue evidently troubling her. Betty's brow creased and she said, "I don't want Kevin to get hurt, he has been through heartbreak so many times,"

"Don't worry Betts" Jughead stroked the side of Betty's arm and kissed her temple. The couple stood engrossed in their embrace for a few moments.

"Jug, I feel as if we never have calmness," Betty whispered just loud enough for Jughead to hear.

"C'mon Betty, don't blame yourself," Jughead softened Betty's quickening breaths.

Jughead at the White Wyrm was the leader, the strict, intimidating, gang-member who had to keep the other rioting men in check. However, when he was alone with Betty, at their apartment in the privacy of their home, he was loving caring and gentle. The writer, the gang-leader, sometimes it felt like they were two entirely separate people.

"Thanks Jug, do you want me to start up some food?" Betty had calmed down and was a little peckish.

"In times of crisis some people lose their appetite, but mine, it doubles ten-fold!" Jughead quoted a line that often graced his lips.

"Jug!" Betty laughed.

They sat down and ate their meal, macaroni cheese, a perfect end to a pretty hectic day.

"Night Betts." Jughead said as they retired to their bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi Guys, I should be uploading more regularly now my exams are over! Shoutout to Boris Yeltsin as he has read and reviewed every chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! *** I do not own riverdale *****

 **From C.**

Archie and Veronica arrived home after spending time at Pop's with Betty and Jughead. They had enjoyed the meet-up with their closest friends. "Archiekins, did Betty seem a bit off to you," Veronica asked Archie.

"I honestly couldn't tell!" Archie replied, "Emotions have never really been my strong-point!" Archie chuckled as he continued speaking.

"Betty seemed as if she was worried about something." Veronica muttered. Veronica was always more aware and observant than Archie. She always noticed when something was bothering her friends, family or even complete strangers.

"Archie, help me clean up the mess from earlier!" Veronica called from the kitchen.

"Just coming, sorry my cooking didn't quite work," Archie stumbled into the kitchen and helped his girlfriend tidy up the atrocious mess.

"I'll text Betty to see if she's ok." Veronica whipped her phone from out of her pocket. She typed out a simple message: How are you feeling? Deciding that this message was sufficient she pocketed her phone and continued to clean and tidy up.

Betty looked over at her phone from her bed and saw that she had a new message. After reading it she cursed herself, why was Veronica so good at reading emotions? She put the phone aside, got out of bed and pondered into the kitchen where Jughead was munching on some food. "Veronica noticed something was off, damn! Why is she so flippin' observant?" Betty muttered.

"She just cares for you and could tell you were not 100%" Jughead replied while glancing over at her.

"I suppose so, I'll text her back saying that I'm fine and I was just worrying about some shit!" Betty said.

"Please also tell her thank you for the lovely day!" Jughead exclaimed.

Both Betty and Jughead were relieved that there was at least some time where there was no Penny, no Serpents, and no stress. Although serpents were like a family they were also lots of effort and hard-work. Betty sighed after a long eventful day. After getting back to bed with Jughead they slept, unharmed, peacefully until the morning.

When Betty awoke in the morning she noticed that the bed was empty beside her. This unnerved her slightly as Jughead would always sleep for longer than she would. "Why would he be awake so early?" she muttered softly to herself and sat up in the bed. Betty glanced at her phone to check the time. It showed 7:20. "He is never awake before 8:00!" This unsettled her even more. She slumped back in her bed and breathed deeply to relax herself. Her eyes fluttered, she became drowsy and she drifted back to sleep.

A little while later she awoke to a faint knocking on the bedroom door. "Betty, wake up my fair Juliet!" Jughead slowly opened the door and presented an impressive tray filled with many breakfast items. There was a terrific spread, enough food for at least 2 people. "I made you some breakfast in bed, it seemed like the perfect pick-me-up!" Jughead grinned as he spoke.

"Jug, this is absolutely perfect!" Betty replied radiating a grin.

"I'm glad you like it, it took a while to prepare." Jughead looked away, embarrassed slightly. Betty grabbed his head and tilted it back towards her. While also leaning in she pounced a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you so much, there will probably be some food for you as well!" Betty picked up a piece of toast and handed it to Jughead. They sheared a lovely breakfast and didn't worry about what was happening elsewhere, not in that very bedroom.

Over on the other side of town in a garage only large enough to fit no more than 5 people in it, the plans were being made. The plans that would change Betty and Jughead's lives forever.

"I want to make sure that you know what you are getting into." Penny warned the group before starting the evening's meeting agenda. In the circle there were Ghoulie leaders and a few familiar faces.

"What is the plan?" Malachai, the leader of the Ghoulies asked.

"We are going to destroy the Jones boy's life!" Penny retorted gleaming maliciously. She looked around at her comrades and gave out an evil cackle. Malachai went next growling as he spoke.

"We will also destroy his little girlfriend!" consequently there were nods from the circle.

"Make them pay from all those years ago." Another voice shouted out.

"Revenge for when I was put in prison!" A different voice said. However Penny cut into the shouts and hollers and said, "We will have to do it when they are off-guard, take them by surprise!"

"Make it painful!" Someone shouted out. Cheers erupted from the circle. They all wanted revenge and pain inflicted on the couple that was totally unaware of the goings-on in the meeting.

Penny grinned and cackled, her plan set in stone, hopefully the end of Jughead Jones and anyone he loves.

Someone spoke out from the circle, "What about the father?" It was a valid point to worry about, FP was vicious, strong-willed and most definitely would not stand for the death of his son. Penny looked over at the man who just raised an important point which the conspirators had forgotten to factor in.

"Jughead loves his father, so we kill him also!" Penny deadpanned. Malachai chuckled, he seemed proud to be plotting the death of at least 3 people. Penny then spoke again, "FP will be the toughest to kill, so let's kill him first," There was muttering from the circle, how were they to kill FP inconspicuously and so that the sheriff wasn't on high alert.

A voice that had remained silent until this point in the meeting, "I think I can help with that!" Hiram lodge looked up from where he had been peering at the ground. Hiram Lodge although he was supposedly in prison, was sitting in a small garage plotting the deaths of 3 people. He had escaped.

"Meet our moneyman, Hiram Lodge, he has infiltrated every sheriff's station south of Greendale." Penny introduced him to the group, even though they had previously plotted together. Hiram then told the group about how he could help with the plot. "I can make sure every police department does not worry about us and I can get us inside information, using my daughter!"

"How are you using your daughter for inside information?" Malachai asked slightly confused.

"I can hack phones and laptops, she is good friends with FP, Jughead, and most definitely Betty." Hiram presented a wicked grin and the plotting continued until many hours later.

At the end of the meeting Penny stood up and exclaimed, "I think this has been a very productive meeting." Malachai then stood up and growled, "Jughead Jones is going to pay for everything he has done against us…. with his life!" there were cheers and the meeting was over. Hiram stood up and exited, it was as if he was never even there.

Veronica checked her phone, a security message had just popped up. It read **Someone may be hacking into your phone, please restart and update security protection.** When she read the message she knew what was going on and muttered, "Oh daddy, what are you doing now?"


End file.
